Embers
by Aussie-Muggle
Summary: Tales of the Fire Nation Royal family. Canon pairings, rated for violence/themes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Friendship

The first year was an acceptable target.

For one thing, she wore pink ribbons in her hair. Pink was _not_ the colour of the Fire Nation. For another, she had been scolded by all her teachers for her lack of knowledge and for not paying attention. Her happy-go-lucky nature had not endeared her to any of the others and she was forced to sit alone during the lunch break.

That was more than enough reason for Kai Xia and her gang of borderline delinquents to make an example of her in front most the Royal Fire Nation Academy.

A crowd of students had gathered. The poor thing, surrounded by bored girls who were eager for entertainment, now had nowhere to run. She trembled before the imposing gang of third years, her fear only provoking them further.

Kai Xia made a lunge for her. She dodged out of the way nimbly. Snarling, the bully made another grab for her. With an impressive flip, first year escaped her clutches again and caused the older girl to lose her balance and stumble. The girl continued to scurry, dive and roll out of danger. Kai Xia was furious at this point. The first year was too quick for her and would have gotten away entirely if it wasn't for the rest of the gang. Two girls seized her arms roughly from behind and held her still.

"I'm going to burn those ribbons off," growled Kai Xia, "with the rest of your hair."

The girl squeaked in terror. Before anyone could do or say anything further a small, jeering laugh came from the crowd of students. Kai Xia looked up angrily to find the source.

The source of the scorn was definitely a first year. She was too small to be otherwise. She was even smaller and slighter than the girl they were tormenting. Her uniform was immaculate and her coal black hair was arranged into a simple knot on the top of her head.

"Something you want to say?" demanded Kai Xia.

The small girl took her time responding. She was remarkable unconcerned for a first year who had incurred the wrath of a third year gang and her eyes, glowing, golden orbs, brimmed with derision. She checked beneath her nails for non-existent dirt before speaking.

"If you really were a competent Firebender, then you would chosen to challenge another Firebender to prove your worth," she said as though she was an adult speaking to a child slow to understand. "As it is... this apparently talentless girl has bested you with nothing more than a few flips and rolls. If it wasn't for your goons, she would have gotten away with the tattered remains of your dignity."

Kai Xia's snarl grew more pronounced.

"You've got a big mouth for someone so puny," she hissed.

The girl snorted gently into her hand, like most noble women did to show their contempt. This enraged Kai Xia further. The third year bully was the daughter of a lowly coal miner who had been adopted by rich relatives. There were rumours about how poorly these relatives treated their adopted daughter and her hatred of nobility was well known.

"I make up for my size with Firebending prowess," sneered the first year. "You can't fight for dragon droppings, by the way."

Kai Xia's hands clenched themselves into fists. The girl had overstepped an invisible boundary. There was no way she was getting out of this without a fight.

"We'll see about that," said Kai Xia dangerously.

"Very well," said the first year, utterly unfazed. "I challenge you to single combat."

The third year laughed loudly. The crowd joined in nervously. The first year calmly waited for the laughter to subside.

"If you defeat me, I will acknowledge your superiority and ensure you are honoured as such," said the little first year with all the arrogance and class of a teenager. "If I defeat you..."

A wicked smile formed on the dark haired girl's features and she pointed a long, thin finger at the terrified girl in the clutches of Kai Xia's gang.

"You will bow before her," she said smugly.

The girl was so sure of herself that Kai Xia had her doubts about facing her, even if she was just an arrogant shrimp.

"Not a chance," snapped Kai Xia.

"Those are my terms," said the first year. "Take them or admit to your cowardice."

There were murmurs coming from the crowd now. This little dark haired girl was actually winning them over.

"_Shut up!_" snarled Kai Xia.

The crowd was silenced instantly but the first year now had the upper hand. Kai Xia had no choice but to accept.

"Alright little mouse... you and me... right now."

The first year assumed perfect Firebending stance, her eyes blazing. Kai Xia was the first to strike. The first year blocked the fire deftly. Kai Xia struck again and again only to have the little dark, haired girl effortlessly counter her without a single hair falling out of place.

Just as Kai Xia's frustration began to show, the first year delivered a powerful, precise strike of her own. The third year just managed to block it but the force of the attack knocked her off her feet. The first year stood over her, her fist raised and ready.

"Give up?" she asked contemptuously.

"Alright... I-I give up!" cried Kai Xia.

The first year frowned and glanced at the rest of the gang, expecting a trick. She wasn't disappointed. While her attention was on Kai Xia's gang, the third year girl threw a handful of dust in her face. As she staggered backwards, the bully tripped her over. She cried out in surprise and ended up sprawled on the ground. Immediately one of the large third years seized her and held her down.

She didn't struggle. She knew it would be pointless.

Kai Xia got to her feet. She suddenly seemed to tower over the first year.

"Didn't your Mom teach you to pick on someone your own size?" sneered Kai Xia.

The dark haired girl flushed, as though bringing up her mother was a grave insult.

"My mother told me that even the most inbred, intellectually challenged, Water Tribe peasants are capable of acting honourably," she said coldly. "What that makes _you_, I wonder."

Kai Xia flushed slightly.

"Are you going to admit that you were beaten?" she demanded.

The first year girl raised her chin proudly despite being held to the dusty ground.

"You cheated... so _no,"_ she said definitely._ "_Do your worst_._"

The look on the third year bully's face told everyone that she was about to do just that. Before the Kai Xia could strike, she staggered forward. Her hand went to the back of her head and removed a sticky, soy covered dumpling. She turned angrily to the crowd.

"Who threw-"

The second dumpling hit her square in the face.

The perpetrator, a tall, slender second year, ran forward. While Kai Xia was distracted and trying to get soy out of her eyes, the second year flung the rest of her lunch at the other gang members.

The Firebender and the girl with pink ribbons immediately took advantage of their preoccupation. The girl with pink ribbons slipped out of the grasp of the bullies holding her and winded one girl with a well aimed elbow. She was more fearsome then she looked. The Firebender was much more violent in her efforts to free herself. The girl holding her ended up sprawled in the dust with badly bruised arms and a split lip.

That left her free to deal with Kai Xia. The first year's eyes narrowed themselves into angry slits and her hands clenched into fists. The third year bully just had time to widen her eyes before the first year set both her robes and her hair on fire. Kai Xia was sent running in shame, trying to put out the flames. Her gang quickly followed suit. The crowd, who were fickle when it came to loyalty, cheered as they departed. Before the three girls could savour their success, a teacher strode towards them.

"What's going on here?" demanded the old woman.

Apparently she hadn't noticed Kai Xia shrieking and running away with her hair and robes on fire.

"Nothing, ma'am," chorused the students immediately, feigning innocence.

The old woman frowned suspiciously and headed back inside. Deprived of their sport, the crowd dispersed, leaving the girl with pink ribbons, the small Firebender and the tall second year alone. The second year smirked in the direction Kai Xia and her posse had escaped.

"And I though school would be boring," she said.

The dark haired first year brushed herself off and arranged her uniform. When she was confident that she looked perfect, she addressed her rescuer.

"Your aim is quite good," she commented to the tall, subdued girl.

"The result of mind numbing boredom," shrugged the second year in response. "You had Kai Xia wetting herself for a while there, yourself."

"The result of discipline and training," said the young Firebender. "A pity about your lunch though."

The tall girl nudged the remains of her lunch that was strewn on the dusty ground with her boot and sighed.

"Momo dumplings are my favourite," she answered regretfully, "but it was worth it."

The younger girl chuckled quietly.

"I certainly hope so," she said.

The girl with pink ribbons, who was observing the both of them with admiration, couldn't contain herself any longer.

"You saved me!" she gushed.

The young Firebender frowned slightly. She could see why this bubbly girl had been the victim of bullies. She seemed to embody every trait the Fire Nation rejected. Still... she had held her own despite having no combat training. A few pointers and this girl could be rather formidable.

She rather liked her bubbly nature despite herself.

"Don't worry about it," said smaller girl with rigid formality. "I'm sure you could have handled them yourself if the need arose."

The pink ribboned girl beamed and turned to the subdued second year. The tall girl raised her eyebrows at this display of excitement.

"You too! You saved both of us!"

"Whatever," said the second year with another shrug. "This is probably going to be the highlight of my month anyway."

"I'm Ty Lee," said the girl with pink ribbons. "What's your names?"

"I'm Mai," responded the second year, still bemused by Ty Lee's exuberance.

"I'm Azula," said the small first year. "Fire Princess Azula."

Ty Lee gasped and managed a hasty bow. Mai followed suit with a little more grace. Princess Azula wrinkled her nose, as though unsatisfied with this response.

"My mother thinks that titles between friends are unnecessary," she murmured. "I suppose you could just call me Azula."

"You don't act much like a Princess," observed Mai dryly. "Aren't you supposed to be knitting dollies and feeding turtleducks like a good little girl?"

"That's my brother's job," smirked Azula.

Ty Lee giggled. Both Mai and Azula raised their eyebrows at her.

"You're funny..." she said between laughs.

Azula carefully scrutinised the pair, as though trying to decide something. She seemed oddly hesitant when she spoke.

"You both should come to the Palace after school," she said carefully. "I owe Mai dumplings after all... and the cooks are adequate for the most part."

"Really?" cried Ty Lee with delight. "Oh, I'd love to!"

"My parents should be okay with it," said Mai. "Sure, why not?"

The bell signalling the end of their lunchbreak rang and the students began to flock inside before the teachers could scold them. The three girls smiled at each other before hurrying away. Mai's smile was small. Ty Lee's was broad and warm. Azula's smile was barely noticeable but genuine.

Azula was still smiling as she strode into the classroom. Her mother was always worried that she didn't have any friends... now she had two. Both of them were useful and rather likable. She intended to tell her mother everything about them.

Of course she would have to tweak the part of the story involving getting into a fight with a third year gang and setting a girl's school robes and hair on fire. Her mother didn't need to hear that.

_Author's Note: _

_No, Mai was not eating dumplings made out of lemur. It's an Indo-Chinese dish and since Fire Nation culture screams Indo-Chinese, I thought I'd shove it in. (Although, my train of thought was more along the lines of OMG it's Momo!)_

_I always figured that those three met each other during a school fight. It seemed appropriate. *smirk* _

_I hope I had them all in character. Azula doesn't really sound like a six year old with all those big words... but hey. It's Azula. She hasn't had any girls her own age to be around (until now) and kids who only have adults for company end up sounding like adults themselves._

_She didn't sound much like a fourteen year old in the series either for that matter. _


	2. Chapter 2: Miscalculation

Author's Note: This one got a bit more violent than I expected... so I upped the rating just to be safe.

As awesome as Zuko's "Calling the Old Man Out" moment was... he screwed up badly with one thing. I don't think he did it deliberately... but still.

I haven't had time to check through this properly yet... but I will. Please excuse any dodgy-ness.

* * *

Azula strode into the throne room with confidence only victory could bring. Her mouth was curled into a delicate sneer at the thought of the peasants who were now rotting in prison because they presumed to think they could challenge the might of the Fire Nation.

Her father remained hidden behind a wall of flame. It was impossible read his expression. It may have intimidated others but it only heightened Azula's respect. A true master in the art of manipulation knew to keep their emotions unreadable until it was no longer necessary.

"Leave us," said Ozai curtly to the Royal Guard.

They practically tripped over themselves on the way out. Azula hid her smirk. When they were gone, the flames parted, and Ozai strode towards her. He seemed distracted somehow. Azula paid this no heed. The Firelord had had a rather stressful day after all.

"We've captured the peasant army, Father," she said triumphantly. "Their pitiful rebellion is at an end."

Ozai remained silent. Azula frowned ever so slightly. She expected some praise at least, for defending her Nation so effectively.

"Father-"

Ozai cut her off before she could question him.

"The Avatar is alive," he said quietly. "You exaggerated Zuko's talents."

Azula paused. Ozai could tell that his daughter had carefully planned for this. That she had calculated every move so that she could reap the benefits. The words that she chose were surprising and disappointing.

"Father... whatever Zuko's faults, he is a loyal son of the Fire Nation," said Azula carefully. "Surely, showing him mercy-"

Ozai lashed out suddenly and painfully, the back of his hand crashing against the side of her face. Azula staggered and nearly fell with the force of the blow. Her jaw burned as though it was on fire but she didn't dare press her hand against it. She didn't dare move at all.

Her shock slowly began to wear off and was replaced by near overwhelming terror.

There was no anger detectable on Ozai's features. It made Azula wonder how much worse her situation was going to get once the anger appeared there.

"Zuko has gone to join the Avatar," said Ozai calmly.

Azula's eyes widened. That was _impossible. _Zuko loved his Nation more than anything.

"You looked surprised," continued Ozai. "Surely you knew of your brother's treachery?"

The implications of his words sent Azula into a panic. _Father thinks I'm a traitor...he thinks I would betray him...he thinks I am a threat..._

All threats to the Fire Lord must be eliminated.

"N-No!" cried Azula frantically. "I-I knew _nothing_!"

A flash of contempt crossed Firelord Ozai's features as he observed his daughter's fear and weakness. She was not as perfect as he once thought. It did not go unnoticed by Azula. She desperately forced herself to remain calm as the situation began to slip further and further away from her. She kept her eyes trained at the floor, both as an act of submission and as an attempt to hide the fear in them.

"There... there must be some explanation," she said, her voice constricted from the effort of keeping it under control. "I _know_ him. Zuko would never betray the Fire Nation."

"He did have an explanation," said Ozai almost conversationally. "His Uncle's weak minded nonsense finally got through to him. He believes our noble cause to be cruel and pointless. He also expressed some _resentment _at his punishment... despite the mercy I bestowed on him."

Azula slowly looked up at her father's face. She could tell he was angry now. She looked down again quickly.

"Oh... and Zuko never struck down Avatar Aang in Ba Sing Se. Apparently that was _your_ doing."

Zuko was more ruthless than she thought.

Suddenly she was no longer terrified. Her fear had made way for a new emotion; a far more familiar one. Azula could remember fighting in the Crystal Catacombs. She was just manipulating Zuko at first. She needed help and Zuko wasn't entirely without merit.

She didn't count on nearly losing to the Waterbender. Zuko _saved _her. Instead of mindlessly fighting the Avatar and pursuing his honour like Azula expected, he left Aang in the rumble and stopped the peasant girl before she could harm her.

Azula had appreciated that. In return, she had handed him everything he had ever wanted on a silver platter. She had given him back his crown, his home and even his birthright which by anyone's reckoning should have gone to _her._ All he had to do was keep his big mouth shut and it was all his.

But after everything she had done for him, Zuko had betrayed the Fire Nation. He had betrayed _her_. Azula had never hated Zuko. Her feelings towards her brother ranged from contempt to grudging respect.

She had never hated Zuko... until now.

Ozai took another threatening step towards her. The anger was obvious now; as clear as day. He looked and sounded as he had done when Zuko had trembled and blubbed before him all those years ago.

"You will find your brother and do what you should have done in Ba Sing Se... or I will give you a face far more hideous that Zuko's," he snarled. "Do I make myself perfectly clear, Princess Azula?"

"Yes Father," answered Azula, her tone entirely devoid of emotion.

Azula _seemed_ herself again. Her words may have been detached and her face may have been like marble, but her shaking hands gave her away.

"Your intentions were _noble,_" said Ozai, his words dripping with disdain, "but you should have realised that Zuko would choose the peasants over you in the end."

The mask slipped again but this time there was no fear. Azula's small, thin fingers balled themselves into fists.

"I did not think him capable of that," she said quietly, her eyes burning with anger.

"You miscalculated."

Azula finally looked up at her father, her eyes still blazing.

"It will _not_ happen again."

Ozai smiled cruelly at his daughter.

"I know."

Before Azula could even react, Ozai seized her upper arm. She screamed as it seared with white hot, unbearable pain.

Ozai did not release her arm. The heat was gone but the pain was more intense than anything Azula had ever experienced. For a moment, she couldn't comprehend what had happened. It was only when she could smell the familiar scent of burning flesh that she realised what Ozai had done.

_He burned me... he burned me..._

Like Zuko.

Ozai pressed harder onto her arm and but she didn't cry out. The pain was beginning to fade and her world began to spin and fade into black.

"A reminder... in case a misguided sense of family loyalty prevents you from doing what is necessary," whispered Ozai. "Zuko left you behind to burn."

Ozai finally released her arm and unconsciousness claimed her. Li and Lo, who had apparently heard Azula screaming, burst into the throne room. Their eyes darted from the Firelord to the Princess sprawled on the floor.

"Forgive us, my Lord," said Li hurriedly. "We thought..."

Li didn't finish. She couldn't. The twins could only watch as Ozai grimaced at his hand and the filth that it was covered with.

"Take the Princess to the infirmary," he said finally.

When Azula awoke, the sun was setting. Her arm had been coated with a foul smelling paste and wrapped in bandages. She grimaced and wondered how many days she had wasted in the infirmary while she could have been hunting down her brother.

There were no servants to attend her... most probably on her Father's orders. Someone had left her dressing gown unceremoniously on the chair beside her bed. The healer had left an opiate brew for the pain. Azula drank the bitter concoction and hauled herself out of bed with a wince.

Her arm still felt like it was on fire. Her eyes burned with tears that had nothing to do with pain. _Zuko would pay for this... she would _make_ him pay..._

As she struggled to pull on her dressing gown, the twins walked into the infirmary.

"Princess Azula," they said with relief. "You're awake."

Forcing herself not to wince in front of her guardians, Azula roughly pulled on her robe.

"Obviously," she said stiffly. "Have the servants bring in my armour."

She closed her eyes and struggled to clear her mind as the numbing effects of the brew took effect. The pain in her arm slowly dulled to mild throbbing. Li and Lo exchanged glances.

"Princess, you should rest," said Lo gently. "You were badly burned-"

"_Silence_!"

Azula's voice cracked through the infirmary like a whip, sudden and menacing. The twins flinched and Lo immediately stopped talking. They had been Princess Azula's guardians since she was born. She had never raised her voice to them before. Azula took a deep breath and calmly straightened her dressing gown.

"If either of you speak of this again, I will have you sent to the coal mines," she said in a deceptively pleasant tone. "Have I made myself understood?"

The twins fearful exchanged glances.

"Yes Princess," they answered quietly.

"Did either of you tell Mai and Ty Lee where I was?" asked Azula calmly.

Li and Lo shook their heads quickly.

"No Princess," they said in unison.

"We said you were..." muttered Li.

"..._busy_," finished Lo.

That was as good an excuse as any. She was her Father's right hand. She was always busy.

"Where are they?" asked Azula.

"Ty Lee is feeding turtle ducks in the garden," said Li.

"Lady Mai left in the morning by ship," said Lo. "She is visiting her Uncle."

Azula frowned.

"The Warden of Boiling Rock?"

"Yes Princess."

A flash of doubt crossed Azula's features. Mai and her Uncle were close but there was no reason for her to scurry across the Fire Nation just for a visit. _Had Zuko contacted her? Was she going to join him against her?_

She forced the thoughts out of her mind. Mai was no traitor. Zuko had betrayed her as well.

Visiting Boiling Rock presented other opportunities. The Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors had proved useful in the past and a certain Water Tribe Chief would surely know the location of his spawn. Azula was happy to burn the information she needed out of them.

Then she would find Zuko had his new friends. She would savour his screams.

"Have a war balloon prepared and send Ty Lee to me at once," said Azula with a vicious smile. "We're going hunting."


	3. Chapter 3: Manipulation

Author's Note:

1. This one isn't the second part to Light. This set just before. Do you guys like the whole, no order of chapters thing or do you prefer it in order?

2. Also... they's a whole lot of dialogue in this and I'm not sure if it still works. I was trying to convey the power play between no longer very crazy Azula and totally emasculated but still cunning Ozai.

* * *

Fire Princess Azula silently entered the small space in front of her Father's prison cell. Their eyes met but neither of them spoke. They seemed to be studying each other; every imperfection, every weakness and everything that hadn't (and wouldn't) change.

Ozai was well aware of how emancipated he looked but, after the initial shock of imprisonment, made an effort to look presentable for the occasional visitor. Ridiculing Zuko was so much more satisfying when he looked his best.

He had been expecting a fourteen year old girl, dressed in armour with a wicked smile. Instead, a young woman with long, dark hair flowing down her back sat before him in the silk robes of a Princess.

She looked like her mother.

Two female servants, from the palace judging from their uniforms, entered after her. They brought in a small table, covered it with a crimson cloth and arranged an exquisite porcelain tea set on it. Azula dismissed them with a nod, knelt gracefully next to the small table and poured out two cups of tea. It was an act of submission... of servitude. Ozai was almost disappointed.

But the fingers that handed him the tea cup were rough and calloused. A warrior's hands. Ozai allowed himself a smile. It was good to know that, after all these years, Azula hadn't turned into an ornament in Zuko's palace.

But she was in Zuko's palace. Her betrayal was surprising and unwelcome.

"Traitor."

Azula chose not to dignify that with an answer. She calmly sipped at her tea as though he hadn't spoken at all. When she finally did speak, it was without a trace of emotion.

"Are they mistreating you, Father?" she asked quietly, calmly.

Ozai raised an eyebrow.

"Is that actual concern?"

The emotionless mask disappeared. Azula gave her father a mocking look as if to say '_Don't flatter yourself. I'm only curious.'_ Suddenly, she seemed less like a porcelain doll without feeling and more like her old, arrogant, patronising self. Ozai grimaced.

"They wouldn't dare," he said with a mixture of bitterness and conceit. "I am left alone."

Azula nodded, apparently satisfied. Ozai observed her closely. He couldn't tell if she was acting. He decided to take a different approach.

"I expected tales of civil war and retribution to accompany your return," said Ozai, his mouth slowly curling into a smirk. "I must say... I'm disappointed in you."

Azula didn't speak immediately and gave no indication that she was hurt by Ozai's words.

"I have simply resumed my old station," she said softly.

Azula created a small, blue flame in the palm of her hand. Ozai watched the flame dance effortlessly across her fingertips and felt the bitterness rise up again. He had presumed that the Avatar had taken her bending as well.

"What station would that be?" he asked harshly.

Azula smiled ever so slightly, knowing that she had won that battle. The blue flame vanished.

"The Firelord's dragon," she answered. "Zuko has enemies and I... _negotiate _with them."

Ozai's eyes narrowed.

"You acknowledge that insufferable weakling as Firelord?" he asked, almost angrily.

"Zuko is Firelord now and there is little one can do to rectify that," said Azula dryly. "If it makes you feel better, I suppose you are technically still the Phoenix King."

Ozai growled quietly under his breath and the tension in the prison cell seemed to double. Utterly unfazed, Azula took another delicate sip.

"I content myself with the knowledge that you'll soon replace him," said Ozai.

"You're mistaken, Father," said Azula rather forcefully. "I have no intention of betraying Zuko."

Ozai leaned forward through the bars of his cell.

"But I disagree, Princess Azula," he sneered. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"You're raving," said Azula disdainfully.

"You would know."

Azula stiffened visibly. Ozai's smile turned vindictive. Clearly, she thought he was ignorant of her incarceration in the asylum. Clearly, his opinion of her still mattered.

"This little transformation will not last," he continued viciously. "You could never live with being second best."

Azula's small, rough hands clenched into fists and she leaned forward as Ozai had done so there were only inches between them. She took a slowly, deep breath before replying.

"Perhaps," she said coldly. "Either way, you will never leave this cell."

Azula abruptly sat back again, anger still etched on her features. She finished her tea, deliberately brushed the hair from her face and suddenly seemed calm again.

The tension lingered.

"You should drink that tea, Father," said Azula quietly. "It will get cold."

There was logic in that. It was not everyday Ozai had the luxury of tea from the palace. He raised his cup in a mock toast to Azula and took a long drink. He swallowed slowly and allowed the hot liquid to burn his mouth. It was the best he had tasted in many years.

"Iroh brewed this... didn't he?" he said resentfully.

A smile twitched at the corner of Azula's mouth.

"Do you honestly think I'm that cruel, Father?"

"So that's a yes then," he muttered under his breath.

Azula laughed quietly to herself and produced a glass vial from her robes. Ozai frowned at her as she swallowed its contents.

"Disgusting," said Azula with a shudder.

"Medicine from the madhouse, I take it," said Ozai scornfully.

"Antidote for the poison, actually," said Azula, making a face. "It tastes absolutely repulsive."

Ozai said nothing for the longest time and then let out a loud, half-mad laugh. Already he could feel a burning sensation in his chest. Azula was better at acting that he gave her credit for.

He almost felt proud of his daughter.

"Not your usual style," he remarked casually.

"Zuko made me _promise_ that I wouldn't torture you," said Azula. "You have about half an hour, by the way."

She pulled out another glass vial and placed it on the table within his reach, as if she wanted him to make a grab for it. Ozai decided not to humour her. Azula was far too quick and he had no intention of letting her humiliate him.

He knew what this was about.

"You won't find her," taunted Ozai.

Azula didn't meet his eye. She began playing with the glass vial, as though contemplating smashing it against the wall.

"Did you kill her?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"Would that upset you?"

Ozai watched as her slim fingers tightened about the vial. He smiled triumphantly when she didn't answer.

"The ship I ordered Ursa to board was heading for the Western Earth Kingdom," said Ozai, smiling as Azula froze in unmasked horror. "It's quite a picturesque place-"

"Swarming with slavers," she snarled.

"Barbarians, aren't they?" smirked Ozai. "I should have burned them all."

Azula didn't seem to hear.

"Is she alive?" she asked, forcing her voice to remain steady.

"Perhaps."

Azula studied her father's face carefully. He looked as though he was telling the truth. That would have to be enough. As she moved to give him the antidote, Ozai roughly seized her wrist to stop her from pulling back. She sneered at him through the bars. The poisoning had unnerved him after all. Such an undignified way to die. The burning must be painful now. She had felt it herself.

Azula could hurt him. She could give him a scar far more repulsive than any of the ones Ozai had given her or even Zuko. Ozai still had power over her but not enough to bend her to his will. He wordless took the vial from her hand and let her go. It made her heart race.

Ozai drained the vial and cringed at the taste.

"You're right. It is repulsive," he said. "What a pity we don't have tea to wash it down with."

"I can have another pot brought in, if you wish," she said quietly.

Azula was the doll again. Stiff and emotionless, as though someone was pulling her strings and speaking for her.

Of course, she had worn the same expression when she poured poisoned tea for Ozai and herself. Azula was for more unpredictable and dangerous when she was calm.

"That won't be necessary," said Ozai dryly. "You got what you came for, I suppose."

"Yes, Father."

"Can I expect another visit?"

For a moment, Azula looked surprised. It didn't last long.

It was another manipulation. That much was clear. Perhaps he was trying to use her to get to Zuko. Perhaps Ozai wanted to punish her for siding with the Avatar. Perhaps he wanted prove that he was still her superior, with or without his Firebending.

Could she beat him at his own game?

"Perhaps," said Azula finally. "Circumstances permitting."

Without another word, she got to her feet and strode out of the room. Ozai was left alone to his thoughts. Azula hadn't changed all that much. He allowed himself another smile.


End file.
